Emergent
by Jez Redfern the Huntress
Summary: The war against Erudite is over. Jeanine is dead. The factions should be re-forming, peace should be settling over the land, but Tris Prior now knows something terrible is going on outside the fence. She has lost much, gave up much for this information, but now a different battle rages on inside her. Should they open the gates and embrace the terrible happenings, or stay safe?
1. Revenge

**Set right after Insurgent. I don't own the Divergent Trilogy.**

* * *

I frown slightly and whip around toward the shouting. Caleb leaps swiftly in front of Susan- I'm glad Tobias has enough sense to not do the same. It would be irritating to have to lean around him to see.

He knows I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself. I think that's partially what he likes about me- the rest I can't decipher. I'm not pretty, like Susan, or Christina. I'm not even remotely nice to him or anyone else, so why is he with me? So many must have been fascinated by him like me- his dreamy blue eyes, his-

"Tris." Christina's nails dig into my wrist and I wince slightly as I feel warm blood trickle down my hand.

"What is that? Erudite?" She asks, and I pointedly look in any direction but her.

"I don't know, Christina." I reply, almost rolling my eyes. If I'd known, I'd have already told everyone. She should know this. She knows me better than anyone apart from Tobias and Caleb. And, of course, my parents.

A hard clump forms in my throat and my eyes begin to burn as I think of my parents. My parents, who died for me and Caleb, for everyone outside the factions. But I must stay strong. I'm not a person that cries easily.

Pounding footsteps alarm me. I shift slightly, placing my hand on the gun concealed in my pants. My stomach roils as I make contact with the polished metal, but I grit my teeth and endure. I won't survive a minute without a weapon.

Peter bursts in, his blue eyes wild with panic. I allow myself a moment of satisfaction as I take in his injuries.

He's been shot; dark blood pours from his shoulder and his leg is twisted at an odd angle. Sprained or broken, I can't tell.

Peter may have saved my life several times, but he did what he had to, not that he liked it. He'd owed me a debt.

I can't help thinking of the Dauntless initiation, his hands clamped over my face, attempting to toss me into the Pit.

His face, twisted in fury when I ranked higher then him in training; his fists flying into my ribs as he fought me. His vicious taunts, his cruel laughter.

I clench my fists and suppress the urge to take advantage of his weakness. If it wasn't for him, I'd be dead. I suppose I did owe him, not that I intended to pay him back. Peter doubles over for a moment, hunched in his pain. Then he straightens up and chokes out, his words strangled.

I can't understand him, and from the looks being exchanged all around me, no one else can either.

Tobias strides forward and speaks in a hard voice. He hates Peter almost as much as I do. "What is it?" He growls, and Peter opens his mouth. "I.. attack."

I step forward to stand with Tobias and lean down to shake him roughly.

"What is going on?" I demand furiously, debating whether a punch will return him to his senses. It would be satisfying as well.

"There's an attack. Taking hostages... just got away."

"Erudite?" I ask, my voice rising slightly. Jeanine is dead. Surely we still won't have trouble from them? He shakes his head frantically.

"Don't know who. There's so many... killing... got to..."

"They're attacking the factionless and the injured?" Caleb interrupts, catching my eye.

Peter nods before flopping motionless to the ground. He has fainted, the coward.

"Toss him in the garbage chute." Tobias orders flatly, and the people around look slightly confused.

I manage a laugh and hope they will listen to Tobias's commanding. My legs jolt into action and I follow him.

As we rush down the stairs, I'm made aware of Caleb following. I want to protest- I can't lose him, too- but the harsh look he shoots me stops me. I toss him a gun that lies in a puddle of blood on the stairs and we continue.

Reading about firing a gun and actually firing one are two different things, and I hope Caleb knows that.

There's no more time to think as we charge into the fray and I'm in motion, my finger pressing down on the trigger continuously.

Our unknown opponents are strong, fast, and confident. I'd say Dauntless if I didn't know better.

Yes, Dauntless are swift and strong and powerful. But we're clothed in black and pierced and tattooed. These people aren't.

I notice their cinder gray cloaks and their similarities. I keep firing, and look around for Tobias.

My heart leaps when I don't spot him and fear creeps through my veins, freezing me in place for a moment. Then I spin and shoot one of the attackers in the head. The Amity that I just saved smiles thankfully at me and I snort. No weapons. She's bound to be killed sooner or later.

"Protect the children!" I sigh with relief as Tobias's strong voice fills the room and I automatically step towards him.

Everyone presses into a large clump with the factions' children huddled in the middle. I watch a Dauntless with a lip piercing fall, and then a rogue Erudite and a factionless. I whirl at a gun pressed to my head and halt.

It's Molly.

She's dirty and her clothes are all but rags. Soot streaks her otherwise pale face and her hair is short, coarse, like a boy's.

But I recognize her bulbous nose and her narrow eyes filled with utter hatred. I meet her gaze and raise my chin.

I am going to die. Molly's going to kill me. But I will have dignity. She won't win. I won't allow that.

Molly seems to come to terms with this, and jerks her head in a nod. She respects me, sort of. But it won' t stop her killing me.

I edged Molly out of the rankings. Me, a Stiff. She considers her becoming factionless to be my fault.

Maybe it is. I'm glad.

"Tris!" My eyes dart to Tobias's face, and he looks desperate. I stay still.

"Molly!" He begins in a pleading voice. That's odd. I've never heard him plead before.

"It's not Tris's fault. It isn't. Factions don't matter any more. You'll be incorporated into a new community. Accepted."

Molly wavers for a second, but doesn't move the gun from my forehead.

Tobias is becoming hopeful, I can tell, but I'm not. I regard the battle around me, pleased that we seem to be winning. It's a small pleasure, the last pleasure I'll have.

Tobias talks again. "And if not... Molly, I'm a Dauntless leader. I'll make sure you get into Dauntless. Just let Tris go."

"Liar!" The shriek tears from her throat. "Once I let..." She pauses, sneering, like the old Molly I know. "Beatrice go, you'll shoot me."

"I w-"

"Shut up, or Beatrice here gets it!" Molly snarls viciously. I wonder what happened to her since initiation. "Drew is dead. He couldn't handle being factionless. But I waited for my chance to find her again. It's her fault. She, the Stiff, didn't die when she was supposed to. She outranked us, pushed us out. We had no chance with you, Four, against us."

I look up at Tobias again. His face is thoughtful, strained, like he's working on a difficult math problem. I suddenly know what he's going to do.

He leaps for Molly and she cuts off of her almost senseless rambling. Her fingers tighten, and I prepare, but the pain doesn't come where I expected it.

Tobias must have twisted it from her grip, but it's still aimed, fatally, just below my heart. I barely feel the burst of pain as the bullet enters my chest.

I drift away with Tobias's name on my lips.

* * *

** Cliffhanger! So, what did you think? I'm hoping to update at least twice a week. I wrote this because I was tired of waiting for the next book in the Divergent Trilogy. This is my version of the third book in the series, and I hope you'll enjoy it. Will feature Uriah, Tori, Marcus, and all of our favorite characters in later chapters. Follow, favorite, read and review! Reviews keep me going! Thanks, and bye!**


	2. Tris & Tobias

**I don't own the Divergent Trilogy... Enjoy!**

* * *

The pain is like nothing I have ever experienced before. I vaguely remember the agony of being shot in the shoulder- but that is nothing, compared to this.

The ripping, burning pain in my chest, just below my heart, should cause me to writhe and scream in agony. But it doesn't. I don't move. I can't move.

I am aware, beneath the pain, of people rushing around. Hushed voices. Metallic beeps. But I can't make sense of them. I try to, as it distracts me from the pain, but I cannot make out the tangle of voices; the queer beeps that echo through my skull, causing more pain. I just don't understand, and eventually I stop trying. Stop fighting against the pain. I try to let go, but I can't. After a while, I begin to remember things. My name. Beatrice. Tris. Other names. Tobias. Caleb. Peter. Christina.

As the pain, slowly but surely, fades away, I remember more and more. I remember everything.

My name is Tris. I come from Abnegation. I left my family to join Dauntless. I survived initiation. Made friends, had hope of a happy future. But Erudite attacked Abnegation.

Dauntless scattered and sought shelter with Amity and Candor. We joined forces with the factionless, which I remember wasn't the greatest idea. I learned the secret my parents died to protect. I... Tobias.

A gasp rises from my lips and my eyelids flutter open. I frown as the darkness of my closed lids is pierced with bright, dazzling light. As my eyes adjust, I take in the sterile room.

My bed is stationed in the middle, a thin, stained thing that looks quite uncomfortable. Thinking of it, I feel the metal frame pressing into my back and I wince. My head throbs; I must have hit it when I fell. Fell? I shake my head, confused. I'm still not sure how I was hurt. To the left of my bed, a rusty sink and several beige cabinets are pressed against the pale yellow wall, and I spot possessions scattered across the dirt-smudged floor. Shoes and things, though they are not mine. I move slightly, and pain twists through my chest. I freeze again, attempting to prevent further pain. I pull back my covers cautiously.

I'm dressed in a tatty, thin gray clothes. I look terrible in them, but that doesn't much concern me. I peel back the shirt to look at the source of my pain. The wound on my chest is ugly; a dark red bruise caked with dry blood. My fingers probe it lightly and pain shoots through me once again. I sigh and lie back.

Molly shot me. She must have. I was just lucky I was still alive, despite my injury.

Time passes slowly for me, but I simply lie there, not wishing to move and provoke the pain. I wonder if we won against the invasion, which leads me to wonder why they attacked. Erudite was no longer

a threat, or so I assumed, so what brought on the attack? Alarm racks through my brain as an unwelcome thought makes its presence in my brain. Who is dead? Who survived?

I know many must have died due to the sheer number of the attackers, but who? Caleb? Uriah? Tobias? I push the thought away. Tobias can't be dead. He isn't dead.

I soon grow bored of the bed and the squeaky clean room, so I close my eyes and picture Tobias's face. His dark brown hair, his thoughtful blue eyes. His hooked nose and his ears that stick out slightly. All the imperfections that make him perfect to me. What will I say to him, when he comes? He will probably be angry with me for almost dying on him. I would be.

Will I tell him I love him? Would it be a good time? I have so many questions burning inside me, and I want Tobias to tell me the answers to them, no one else. Hopefully my wish will soon be granted.

I wait perhaps another hour, though it seems longer to me. I was just about sick of lying there, ready to grit my teeth and bear the pain as I stood up.

The door swings open with a groan, and my eyes snap open. It's Tobias. Of course it is.

He looks terrible. He's unshaven and his clothes are soiled and dirty, as if he hasn't bothered to change them for days. His hands shake slightly, and he doesn't meet my gaze as he approaches my bed.

My heart speeds up, because though he's tired and worn, he's Tobias, and he's alive. My hands reach out for him and he grasps them in his firm grip. Despite the pain, I pull myself upright into a sitting position and kiss him. The kiss is warm, sweet, and I pull away eventually, unwillingly. I need to know what happened.

He smiles shyly, the smile I've been picturing in my head for hours on end. I frown as he keeps quiet. He must know what I'm waiting to hear.

When he finally speaks, his voice is rough from disuse. "How are you, Tris?"

I laugh at the absurd question. "Well, there isn't a bullet in my head, is there? So I'm fine." I said this a while back, and I believe it.

The tired lines on his face deepen. "Tris, you nearly died."

"Yeah, I noticed." Sarcasm. It helps a little, and the corners of his mouth twitch upwards. "I'm fine now. It doesn't matter. What happened?"

"It doesn't _matter_?" He's mad now, and I sigh. "Of course it matters!"

"What I meant was, I'm okay now." I assure him. Apart from my headache and pain every time I move. But I'm willing to downplay the pain if it makes him feel better, not to mention I want to get out of this room and moving as soon as possible. "I'm just sick of this room. It's driving me insane."

Tobias nods, still studying my face carefully. I compose it, erasing every ounce of pain from my plain features. "What happened?" I ask again, impatient.

He hesitates for a second, and I fear for the worst. Has Caleb been killed? One of my friends?

"I managed to grab the gun, and me and Molly tussled for it. That's when you got shot. It was hard to think then. I knocked Molly out with one clean blow to the head.

I would've killed her, but I had to bring you to a doctor." A grim smile plays across his lips. "I planned on killing her afterwards, anyway. I brought you to a doctor, and I wanted to stay with you, but I had to go back. You have no idea how hard it was for me- I honestly thought you were going to die, Tris." His voice wavers.

"We managed to defeat them, but there was heavy losses." he adds quietly.

"Who were they? Why did they attack?" I ask hurriedly. Tobias's brows furrow. "Did you notice they all had similar features?"

I nod, recalling thinking about that during the fight. "Yeah, I noticed that."

"Well, when we captured a few we realized they weren't just alike- they were exactly the same. They were clones, bred by Jeanine to attack us when she pleased."

My mouth falls open. "But that's impossible! Even the Erudite were not that advanced in their technology."

"Ah, that's the key. The Erudite weren't. Jeanine was far smarter than most of her faction, and likely developed the clones herself with little help from others."

Tobias explains, and it makes sense, I suppose. "Jeanine's dead." I state. Obviously. Tobias nods, as if agreeing.

"I thought that myself. We've concluded that this attack must have been scheduled by her before her death."

It's obvious Jeanine didn't expect to die, which is strange. She must have been prepared for it in some way. She was in the middle of a war! The possibility of her demise,

especially with so many people gunning for her life, was logically very likely, and Jeanine had run on logic, like a machine. It makes no sense. Then again, not much does anymore.

I clutch Tobias's hand tightly, preparing to voice the question I'm dreading. "Who died?"

"Caleb made it out. He dislocated his shoulder and broke his nose, but no lasting damage was done." He smirks at some untold joke, then adds: "Uriah made it out practically scathe free."

I exhale. Most of my friends are dead. There aren't many left I care about deeply, and I don't think I could deal with more losses.

We sit in silence for another moment, and I have only one last question. "Did you kill Molly afterwards?" Much as I hate and resent Molly, I hope he didn't. I don't want him to carry the weight of murdering her with him. I'm not worth that.

His blue eyes harden, like from liquid to ice, and he stiffens. "I wanted to. But the factionless wouldn't let me. They have her in a prison room- they were waiting till you woke up to interrogate her."

I nod. "Good. Don't kill her. Let someone else."

His tone is frustrated when he speaks again. "I want to kill her. Tris; she very nearly murdered you. I want to end her."

"No. No!" I reply quickly, the words tumbling out of my mouth. "No way. Leave that to the others."

He falls silent then, twining his hands with mine, staring broodingly at the wall. I can tell from his eyes and his face that this isn't over.

* * *

**I just love Tris and Tobias! Next will be Molly's interrogation- we'll catch up with Caleb, Uriah and some of our other favorite characters! As usual, read, review, follow, favorite. These things make my heart swell and my fingers type faster! :P **


	3. Interrogation

**I don't own the Divergent trilogy, as usual. Thank you to all of my reviewers, favorites, and followers. A simple click of a button means the world to me, plus it makes me put up new chapters faster! I know I said before I was going to get chapters up twice a week... I lied. You should expect a new chapter every other day! Yay! If you have any questions, I'd be glad to answer them, and if you see any mistakes in grammar and spelling, please tell me so I can fix them. Thanks!**

**Now, without further ado, onto the chapter, and Molly's interrogation! **

* * *

I hobble slowly through the pale blue hallways of the Erudite headquarters we are still stationed at. Tobias walks beside me, slowing his stride to match mine, and I grit my teeth with frustration. Every time I move, pain rips at my chest- but I refuse to be kept in the hospital like a cripple, despite Tobias's protests. I insisted my presence at Molly's interrogation and possible execution, as it _was _me she almost shot. Turns out she's been working against the factionless with the Erudite ever since the slaughter of the Abnegation by the stimulation-controlled Dauntless, and I can tell by the set of Tobias's lips he's decided to kill her himself, despite my wishes. I keep my eyes on the navy blue carpet below me, sneaking glances at him. He looks deep in thought; his blue eyes cold, the features of his face hard. This reminds me of how he often looked during my Dauntless initiation. The way he scared the other initiates. This is his Four face, and I don't like it. I take his hand and squeeze, halting in the middle of the hall. He stops, too, impatiently tilting his head to the side and watching me. I raise my eyes to his, taken aback by the way he looks at me. He usually lowers his 'Four' wall when he regards me, but now he doesn't. The corners of my mouth lower and I return my gaze to the ground, still silent. "What _is _it, Tris?" He asks harshly, and the words positioned on my tongue die out. "Tobias…."

His foot taps an uneven rhythm on the carpet, and I watch his foot for a while, my lips pressed together. When he shifts slightly, as if about to leave without me, the words tumble out of my mouth. "I need you to promise me something."

"What? My undying love?" Tobias says mockingly, and I flinch at his callous words. "No. Not that. Can you promise me you won't kill Molly?" I ask tentatively, expecting a rebuke from him almost immediately. His eyes flicker to mine for a fraction of a second, and his mask is gone. Then it's back again, cold and unyielding as ever.  
"I can't promise that," he laughs, "she deserves to die. Why would you ask me? You're the one she shot. You should want her dead."

He's right. I hate Molly. I hate her cruelty, the way she insulted Abnegation in the erudite reports. I hate the way she taunted me. I resent the fact she nearly killed me, ripped me from this world. So why don't I want Tobias to kill her? I do want her dead, that much I know. So why do I keep insisting Tobias shouldn't be the one to eradicate her?  
I'm not sure.

His satisfied, tight smile widens as I stay silent, struggling for words, my thoughts tangled, and he turns sharply and begins to head down the corridors for the prison rooms. "Coming?" He asks, and I follow him, my eyes still fixed upon the floor. I don't look at him again for the rest of the way.

* * *

The prison room is elegant, well furnished, and I observe it silently. It doesn't look like a place to hold criminals; it is better than the Dauntless accommodations themselves. That doesn't seem right, but knowing the Erudite they didn't have criminals, as breaking the law and getting yourself locked up is 'illogical'. I snort at that thought, and Tobias swings around to look at me questioningly. I shoot him a fierce glare. After the way he treated me in the hallway, I refuse to speak to him until he apologizes.

Molly is seated on the plush bed, eying us carefully. She looks well kept- her dirty clothes have been switched for clean ones; she wears a yellow Amity shirt and black Dauntless jeans. Her hair is combed and washed and she looks… well, healthy.

This infuriates me. The factionless are better after the prisoners than themselves, by the looks of it, and that isn't right. My thoughts are interrupted by Evelyn's smooth voice addressing Molly. "You know what you're here for?"

I expect a defiant 'no', but Molly jerks her head in a brisk nod.

"I'm here for trying to kill that idiot." She gestures to me with her hand carelessly, not even glancing at me. I stand straighter, determined to show Molly, Evelyn and the two factionless guards that I am strong and unaffected by her attack. Tobias remains motionless, but I can see his hands have curled themselves into tight fists. I resist the urge to go over to him and calm him, to twist my hands with his, remembering the way he mocked me earlier. My own hands tighten into fists.

"That's very good. I hate it when prisoners deny the charges." Evelyn smiles slightly, and then her face becomes serious again. "Yes, you are here for attempting to murder Beatrice Prior, as well as conspiring with the Erudite to kill and control. Do you protest?"

"No," Molly spits the word out like poison, and then turns to glare at me. "I don't regret almost killing her, though." Her eyes take in my chest where the bullet wound lies and her lips twist with what seems like satisfaction.

"That's a shame. Remorse always helps." Evelyn replies calmly, quietly.

"Do you regret the deaths of Abnegation leaders, families, children, as well as many others you helped to kill whilst working for the Erudite?"

Molly nods, remorse pasted on her face, and I hold back another snort. I don't believe her for a second, and neither does Tobias. I can only hope Evelyn can see through her.

"Yes, well, unfortunately, remorse does not undo actions. You will stay in this cell until we decide of a fate for you, Molly. You are well looked after here, but do not get used to it. Where I come from, criminals are treated with the utmost contempt and disgust."

I nod, satisfied with Evelyn's judgment for now, but Tobias evidently is not. He looks steadily in Molly's direction, then mine, before returning his attention to his mother.

"Will the death penalty be likely?" Is his question, and I see the fear flash in Molly's eyes. "No." Replies Evelyn, smoothing down her hair and preparing to exit the cell. She pauses for a moment. "In Molly's case, the death penalty will not be used. She has not committed a crime great enough." Molly relaxes visibly and I tense in disbelief.

"_What?_" Tobias is quiet, dangerous. Evelyn opens her mouth, but he cuts her off furiously. "Almost killing Tris isn't a _great enough crime _for you?"

"We cannot add that to her charges, as Tris is as good as a war criminal herself currently. She still has to be tried for conspiring with Marcus Eaton for attempting to protect Jeanine Matthews, and has not yet been cleared. For now, Molly's charges are only for siding with the Erudite, and as we cannot prove she is individually responsible for an innocent's death, we can't kill her."

Right. Technically, I'm still a criminal. So my life, or an attempt on my life, doesn't count as a crime. Great.

Tremors run down Tobias's body, and his face is frightening, even to me, when I know the anger is on my behalf. He attempts to speak, but all that escapes his mouth is an enraged rasp. He turns abruptly and stalks out of the cell, pushing past Evelyn's guards to do so. The moment he disappears from my sight, I move to leave too. Evelyn, looking pained, grabs my arm. "Make sure he doesn't do something stupid."

I stare at her in disbelief. "Why don't you? After all, you are _his family. I am only temporary._" I mock what she said to me before, and swing around. I rush out of the cell and run. My lungs burn and my legs ache, but it takes my mind of other things.

Molly's smug face. Tobias's coldness to me before. Evelyn's stupid sincere voice. My damn injury that hurts incredibly badly as I sprint. I focus on nothing but the running, the pain in my legs, my lungs. I let everything else float away.  
The next thing I know is the empty air as I go flying, and the dusty carpet I land on. "Tris!" I blink and raise myself to my knees, disorientated, and a face swims into view above me. Uriah. He looks strained, grief-ridden. Of course. He's just lost his girlfriend and best friend. Grief stabs me as I think of Lynn and Marlene.

I push myself to my feet quickly, and smile weakly at Uriah. "Um, hey. Sorry."

"It's fine. Hey, you just came from Molly's interrogation, right? What happened?" He asks eagerly, and I wince. "It wasn't much of an interrogation. Molly admitted to everything."

"Okay, and when do they get rid of that traitor?" Uriah asks again, expectant.

"They're not. Apparently, as I'm a criminal too, attempting to kill me isn't a big enough crime for death." I say bitterly, and he blinks, surprise quickly replaced with sympathy.

"I bet Four was mad."

"Livid." I agree. "I could use something to take my mind off the whole thing."

His face lights up. "You could come to dinner with a bunch of us 'young ones'."

He winks, and I smile. "Our rambling is sure to take your mind off anything."

"Sure." I say, smiling again at the thought of the loud Dauntless. He begins to lead me towards the Erudite food hall, and we break into a sprint. I lose myself in the thrill once more, thinking not of any of my worries. It's a nice break, but I know, deep within me, it can't last.


	4. Why Would She Save My Life?

**Guess what?! I don't own the Divergent Trilogy! I'm just full of surprises today! :D  
Here's the new chapter. We see Caleb, Zeke, Shauna, Uriah and Hec once again! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows, but I have a quick request. If you're one of my many followers, could you please take a few seconds to review this story, tell me what you think. It would mean the world to me. Thanks! Bye! Chapter now!**

**~Jez**

* * *

I gape at the sheer amount of food laid out before me on the long wooden table. Uriah laughs at my expression and grabs my hand to lead me to my seat.

I stare at him, shock flitting across my face, and he drops my hand immediately. "Um, sorry." He says uncertainly, and I feel foolish. It was just a friendly gesture, nothing more. I smile weakly and follow him to my seat. "So, where did you get all this food?"

Uriah grins wider. "We raided the Erudite kitchens. Caleb showed us the way. We were tired of eating like the factionless." He explains, and I glance across the table to see Caleb. I have to look him over twice before associating him with my happy, knowledge-craving brother. His face is hard, and his nose is slightly crooked, recently broken as far as I can tell. He's hunched over slightly- a cast hinders him from grabbing food with his right arm- but it's not the injuries that make me stare. It's the look on his face, in his eyes, and it is so very _not Caleb_. He looks like the haunted sole survivor of his race, and his scares me a bit. I take a moment to arrange my words, and I lean towards him, smiling.

"You look a mess." The moment the words emerge, I regret them. What a stupid thing to say. What a _Candor _thing to say. I wait, already wincing, for the sharp words I am sure to get in return. Surprisingly, the corner of his mouth twitches in a half smile.

"Looks who's talking," he replies good-humouredly. "You're the one that got shot in the chest." I shrug and he offers me a full, genuine smile. "I heard about the interrogation."

I can't bear his or anyone else's sympathy, so I nod. "It sucks, but whatever."

I get odd looks from everyone seated around me, and Caleb narrows his eyes. Different eyes, but still Erudite: sharp with intelligence. I feel like he can see right through me, so I quickly change the topic. "I still don't know some of you."

I recognize Zeke, of course, Uriah's brother, and the girl seated next to him. Shauna. She casts me a wary glance and then turns to whisper into her brother Hector's ear. I scowl.

Hector catches my expression of hurt irritation and he stiffens, determination in his eyes.

"I don't _care _what Mom says, Shauna." He interrupts Uriah introducing me to a Dauntless girl named Liz, and his voice is loud and furious. I exchange a glance with Uriah and he raises an eyebrow. As I swivel in my seat to face Hec, I notice the entire table has fell silent, an incredible feat for a bunch of Dauntless. Hec meets my eyes briefly then returns his attention to his elder sister. "The Divergent are not bad, and we can trust them!" He says fiercely. Shauna's frown melts into a deadly expression and her voice is cold when she finally speaks. "No, we can't. We can't be sure they're loyal."

"_Yes we can!_" Hec's voice rises to a shout. I look at Uriah again, confused now. Why is Hec doing this? Since when did he believe the Divergent weren't dangerous?  
"And how do you know that?" Shauna asks. She shoots me a frosty look, and I return it.

"If Tris was traitor, why would she have offered herself to Jeanine to get poked and prodded?" Shauna interrupts his statement. "Maybe she wasn't tortured! Maybe she lied about all that~" Hec continues as if he hasn't heard a thing. "Why would she save my life?" I sit up straighter. Of course. Hec trusts me now because of the day I saved his life.

Shauna's face contorts. "I…" She hesitates, sneaking glances at Uriah and me.

"The Divergent can be trusted. They don't have special superpowers, and they're not traitors either. And you had better accept that!" With this, Hec stands up, pushing his chair back noisily and darts away. Shauna attempts to jump up as if to follow him, but she realizes she can't, due to her paralyzed legs. She reaches for her chair for a moment, then thinks better of it. Her face is pale, and when she addresses me her voice is different. "I never did thank you for saving Hec. If you hadn't, I wouldn't have any siblings right now." She says hesitantly, and Zeke squeezes her hand. "So… thank you." I incline my head; surprised Hec's words had any impact on her, and return my gaze to my plate. Uriah nudges me. "That was really good of Hec." He says quietly, and I agree. "It must've been hard for him to stand up to his sister like that." I add.

Babble rises up from the Dauntless once more, but it's subdued now, more lowered.

I try to lose myself in the endless chatter, but I can't manage it for long. Thoughts of Tobias and Molly overwhelm me until I can't stand it any longer. I stand up abruptly, and mutter a quick apology to Caleb and Uriah. "I'm going to see Tobias." I explain quickly, and Caleb sighs. "Finally. I was starting to think you'd actually explode with boredom."

"We bore you, Tris?" Uriah teases, pretending to look hurt. "Next time I won't invite you." I smile, but don't reply. I turn on my heel and race down the hallway, intent on finding Tobias.


	5. Not Worthy of My Factions

**I am SOOOOOOO sorry it took me like a week to update! I've been really busy! You should expect two or three updates next week, more if the writing flows well. *Singsong voice* I don't own Divergent Trilogy! Within the next couple of chapters, Tris, Tobias and the gang will be leaving the safety of the city and heading out into the unknown- but not everyone will make it far enough to see what's out there.**

* * *

I find him in a small, roughly square room. It's simple; not pretty, and the walls are a deep cream, the bed pushed up in the corner of the room as if sleep is not very important. Papers and notebooks litter the floor and a computer screen glows to the left of the room. I assume this is the sleeping quarters of one of the Erudite- completely logical. It ensures comfort and convenience for the user. There is no colored paint on the walls, no posters or anything for decoration. I understand it, having an aptitude for Erudite… but I detest it. The fancy, useless things that the Erudite call pointless and illogical are the things that make the place personal to you- the things that make the place _yours._ That's what the Erudite don't have. Creativity. Their minds are narrow and set on logic and logic alone. That's what destroyed them.

"Tris?" Tobias asks, noticing me, and I glance at him. He's sitting against the bare bit of wall just beside the door with his eyes squeezed shut. I close the door behind me and lower myself to the ground to sit next to him. He opens his eyes and watches me as I sit. I stare at the bed, silent, waiting for his apology. I'm still not sure why he acted like that in the hall, which is odd, because I can usually read Tobias like a book. I wince as my wound aches and he leans over to me. "Tris. I'm sorry I treated you like dirt before."

I narrow my eyes into slits. "Are you going to explain why?"

He shakes his head once. "I'm still not sure. I'll tell you when I find out." He teases.

He's lying. Of course he is. It hurts me that he doesn't trust me enough to relay his emotions to me, but I'm reminded of what I kept from him. Will, crumpling dead to the ground. My doing. Despite that, we agreed before not to keep anything else from each other. I'm tempted to leave. Ignore him until he tells me the truth, but I stay put. I don't want to fight with Tobias, not really. We still have much to face. I'm strong, I've always been strong, but without him I don't think I can do it. So I take his hand, and relief passes over his face. "Then…" I hesitate, drawing out the word, letting him sweat. "I forgive you." I smile widely, and then lean against him, attempting to relax.

But there are other things in the corner of my mind, nagging me relentlessly. The video we were watching before Jeanine's scheduled raid- what does that mean? Why did the woman's name, Edith Prior, seem slightly familiar? Of course, her last name was the same as mine- but that is a coincidence. It _has _to be a coincidence. There's got to be at least a couple 'Priors' scattered throughout the factions; this woman doesn't necessarily have to be a relative of mine. I twist slightly, stifling an urge to rewatch the video to search her face for traces of me, my family. Will she have my mother's eyes? My father's nose? Surely I'd have noticed that earlier. Tobias interrupts my thinking.

"Are we going to Amity?" He asks calmly, and I turn to face him.

"To tell them to open the gates." He adds gently when I don't answer. I think for a moment. While they were playing the video, I was brave. Strong. Convinced we would do this.

Now I'm not so sure.

"I don't know, Tobias." My voice quavers before I get it under control again, and his lips tighten as he observes me. "Those things we saw… they were terrible. Awful. I don't… what if… we're safer here!" There it is. My doubts, out in the open for him to see. Now he knows I'm not fit to be Dauntless, nor Abnegation. I'm a coward and I don't want to help people who are clearly in need. I hang my head, waiting for his disgust.

Instead he squeezes my hand and his voice is understanding.  
"We have to, Tris. If we don't, all of this fighting and killing and pain and loss have been for nothing." He says, and I swallow.

I think of Will, then Marlene, then Lynn. I stiffen.

"Then let's go to Amity."


	6. Journey to Amity

**I'm back with another chapter, not very eventful, but we meet a new character that will have a surprising plot twist, and we arrive at Amity. Next chapter will have some action. And it'll be really long. I just want to take a moment to say thanks to 'Guest' for reminding me about Shauna. I knew, of course, but I totally forgot. It** **is now fixed, yay! Also, I'm looking for a beta. I'm a freak for grammar and spelling, but sometimes something slips through my eagle eye XD. This beta will go over my chapters already posted and fix them up, then give them back to me. I'll also send them a new chapter a day early so they can look over it, edit and suggest. If you want to beta, leave me a review or a PM! I'd be really grateful! I don't own the Divergent Trilogy! Now ending this ridiculously long authors note! BYE! :-D**

* * *

I'm silent the whole train ride to Amity, my hands twisting in my lap. Tobias is up front, talking quietly to Evelyn, informing her how we plan to go about this. Amity won't take kindly to being ordered around by a bunch of Dauntless and Factionless, so we must be careful how we speak to them. They'll be angry how Tori decided that they would not have a place in the new government, but all of that is water under the bridge. We need the Amity leaders to open the gates for us so we can head out into the unknown.

A chill creeps up my spine, raising the hair on my neck. I'm trying to be brave, but there's still a part of me screaming to stay here. Stay safe.

I ignore the thoughts and glance around at the person sitting behind me. Evelyn wanted only Dauntless leaders and her to come, but I insisted, unable to bear staying behind. Tobias came to my aid, reasoning with Evelyn and Tori, telling them if it wasn't for my effort, the war could still be going on. And we wouldn't have the information Jeanine tried so hard to keep from us. Tori agreed with him, and so did the other Dauntless leader- Harrison, I think- so I was placed reluctantly on a train with four important leaders and an eight year old girl.

I'm still not sure who she is, or what faction she comes from. Factionless, if I had to guess. But why is she coming to Amity? A child? It was hard enough for me to tag along. She must be quite the charmer. I study her carefully. She's pretty, in an offhand sort of way, like she could be beautiful had she the time and effort. Her honey-colored hair is obviously curly, but it's cut shortly, oddly, as if she's done it herself with kitchen scissors. Her eyes are large, a dark brown, ringed by thick dark eyelashes. She is very quiet, focused on a book on her lap. She could be Erudite, with her eyes devouring the book, or she could be Abnegation, by the way she tries not to draw attention to herself. It frustrates me, not knowing who she is, so I go over to her cautiously. "Hi."

She gasps and jumps, dropping her book. I back up, raising my hands in the air, noting the wary look that has left its mark on everyone in her eyes. She relaxes visibly, then scoops to pick up her book. She rifles through it feverishly, attempting to find her page. I wait, a little irritated at being ignored in the favor of a book. After several minutes of quick page turning, she looks up. "Hi." She says meekly, and I smile at her encouragingly. "What's your name?" I ask kindly, and her eyes dart to me again, scared eyes. "It's Alex. My name's Alex." She replies slowly, and I crease my brow. Alex isn't an Abnegation name, or an Erudite. It's a Dauntless name. But this girl couldn't be anything further from a Dauntless, with her shy demeanor and her terrified eyes.

"I'm Tris." I say, flashing her another smile. "Tris Pri~"

"I know who you are." She cuts in harshly, jutting out her chin, eyes hardening. I nod, surprised. "What faction are you from?"

Silence is all I get, and she stares at me distrustfully. I turn away, perplexed by this shy, stubborn girl with the odd name. I'm returning to my seat when she decides to answer my question. "I'm Erudite." She spits out, and I sink into my chair before turning to face her. "Then why are you headed to Amity? Why aren't you with the others in the Erudite headquarters?" I ask curiously, and she sighs as if I am an ignorant fool.

"My sister is still a refugee at Amity. The kind one, Tobias, said I could come along to get her. The mean, cold one argued, but he overruled her." Alex explains carefully. I think on this. It was foolish of Tobias to bring her, but kind. Very kind. Warmth fills my heart. He is _not _like Marcus. He is kind.

We don't talk any more, the little girl and I, as time stretches on. I sense she wants quiet to read her book, and I give her peace, simply staring out of the windows.

The sun is sinking low into the pale sky, casting beautiful red-orange streaks crawling across light blue. I half close my eyes, enjoying the beauty, the quiet. I know it won't last for long. The train gradually slows, and I straighten up as I hear footsteps. The door slides open with a faint hiss, and Evelyn strides in. Her cold eyes sweep the room, and she dips her head to me. I stand up. "We're nearly there?"

She nods again, and sets her mouth in a dissatisfied line. "We'll have to walk from here."

Tobias is right behind her, still talking to Harrison. His eyes meet mine and then flick to Alex. He's asking me what I think of her.

I shrug in return, mouthing a _we'll talk later_. He nods, understanding, and resumes talking to Harrison. Evelyn walks over to share a few words with Alex, leaving me standing awkwardly with nobody to talk to, nothing to do, until Tori enters the room and pats me on the shoulder. I guess, by the way she's hovering, she feels guilty for accusing me of being a traitor before, so I grin at her. She smiles back, relieved, and lowers her voice to a mutter. "We're afraid it'll be difficult to negotiate with Amity, now Johanna isn't a leader anymore." She says confidentially. I'm thankful she's telling me what the authority figures have been whispering about in the other carriage- I was feeling distinctly left out and out of the loop. I narrow my eyes. "At least we don't have to worry about being attacked. Them being all about peace."

"That'll be a first." She grins, and we laugh together. Evelyn raises an eyebrow but says nothing as the train pulls to a stop. I move towards the exit, Tori and Alex jostling behind me. I step out into fresh air. The sky's just beginning to darken, the sun sliding even further down the sky, and I shove my hands in my pockets as I wait for Evelyn to step delicately off the train. I suppress a snort, for Tobias's sake, but he senses my amusement and contempt and gives me a look. I feel my cheeks burn and I stare at the frozen ground; I don't want Tobias angry with me. Not again.

We begin to move in the direction of Amity, slowly at first, then our pace quickens. I can tell Evelyn wants to arrive before nightfall, and I can say the same. Despite Erudite's end, I still feel unsafe. I think I'll never feel safe, _properly _safe, ever again.

It's a small price to pay for all that has happened, and I take it gladly.

As we trudge along through the snow-capped mud, Alex taps me on the shoulder. I don't turn, and I don't look at her. I keep my voice low. "What is it?"

"I can't walk anymore." Her voice grates into a whine, and I have to grit my teeth to stop myself screaming at her. I manage to remain calm. "You chose to come here. Do you want to get your sister, or not?" I ask fiercely, and she opens her mouth to complain again. "Quiet!" I snap, and she looks startled. "We'll leave you here if you can't keep up. This is important." I threaten. Her head droops and she turns away. I feel a flash of guilt for being so harsh on her. Then it's gone. She must've known what she was signing up for.  
Despite our speed, by the time we reach Amity, it's pitch black. I stand beside Tobias, and stare up at the tall gates. "It's time," He says quietly.

I nod. I'm ready.


End file.
